<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivals to Lovers (Bill Cipher x Time Traveler! Reader) by Chichu2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595385">Rivals to Lovers (Bill Cipher x Time Traveler! Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichu2/pseuds/Chichu2'>Chichu2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Time Travel, Triangle Bill Cipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichu2/pseuds/Chichu2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a time traveler sent on a mission to prevent the death of Time Baby at any cost. Fortunately, you know how. Preventing weirdmaggedon through your extensive knowledge of the past will stop Bill from killing him. His death means the end of existence down the line. As someone who only uses violence as a last resort, you are determined to change Bill Cipher's ways without fighting and save the universe! Through your rivalry, maybe he'll even learn to love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year is 207012, in late August. A few months ago, you were the top graduate from the best time travel university in the world. With this degree, you have enough experience to work in any government time travel crew of your choice. Before you have to choose, you wanted to spend one last Summer with your Dad. Until today.</p><p>"You have a message from the Federal Bureau of Time Travel."</p><p>"Wha-" You scramble to sit up. A screen has popped up in front of you with a very important message.</p><p>The automated voice reads aloud, "'Hello Y/N. We would like to recruit you for an important mission.'" Your jaw drops, "'Come to this address ASAP so we can discuss the details in private.'"</p><p>The house a.i. picks up on your eagerness and quickly opens your door just as you were about to manually burst outside it. You hurry to find your dad.</p><p>"Dad! I might get a job!"</p><p>"I'm so proud of you honey! What is it?"</p><p>"I don't know. I was contacted by the F.B.T.T., they haven't told me what they want me to do yet. I have to go meet with the representative to see what it's all about."</p><p>"When's the meeting?"</p><p>"The message just said as soon as possible, so I'm going to have to head out today.</p><p>"Okay, just make sure you eat first."</p><p>"Will do. Thanks, Dad."</p><p>After a quick breakfast, you hurry to the flying car. Ever since Time Baby died, the skies have been clear enough for everyone to fly again without worrying about stray lazers.</p><p>The trip was long, but now you're here. You stride through the doors of the massive government building, greeting the guards as you go. You tell the front desk about the email, and you're given directions.</p><p>At last, you come in contact with the door that holds behind it your mission. You've been waiting in anticipation for hours. The a.i. in the nob identifies your motives, and let's you open the door.</p><p>A man dressed in the official Federal Bureau of Time Travel (F.B.T.T.) uniform sits in front of you.</p><p>"Hello, y/n. Take a seat." He gestures to the floating chair nearest to you. "As you know, I have an important mission for you. One that pertains to the very fabric of existence. You will officially be part of the Department of Existential Protection (D.E.P.). Are you willing to accept such a task?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"I knew I could count on you." He smirks. "You will go back in time and prevent Bill Cipher from killing Time Baby." He notices the shock written on your face, and adds, "While his death meant freedom for millions, it also had dire consequences. You see, he is not permanently deceased. In 1000 years he will rebuild himself, and have a tantrum so destructive, that he destroys existence itself."</p><p>Cautious, you ask, "How do you know this?"</p><p>"I know because... I was there."</p><p>A screen appears in front of you with a recording of his memory. The man watches as the world crumbles around him, all of those he once loved falling into the abyss. He fumbles with his time watch before disappearing into the past.</p><p>You're heartbroken and bewildered. This is so much to take in. While you'll be saving reality, you'll also be dooming all of humanity to be Time Baby's slaves once again. You think for a while, and then agree, realizing it's for the best.</p><p>"I'll do it." You affirm, ready to head off into your designated time.</p><p>"No plan?" Your new boss inquires.</p><p>"Oh, I have a plan." You smirk. "I already know all there is about Gravity Falls. My course was very in depth. It's one of the most famous towns in history, after all. My first course of action will be to get a job at the mystery shack, keep the twins in check. They're the most important in preventing Weirdmaggedon, and in turn, Time Baby's destruction. I'll let Stanley activate his portal, since Stanford's inventions are necessary for our future, but I'll make sure the rift never lands in the hands of Bill."</p><p>"Good. Also, before you go, two things. One, we've already set you up with a place to stay. It's a small unoccupied house in the residential area. You'll appear inside when you go back to 2012. Here's the keys." He slides them across the table, then continues, "Two, I should give you your official D.E.P. uniform. It has a built in camouflage so that all other's see are whatever clothes you select on your watch there, while other Time Police will be able to see the uniform to identify you. Go change, please."</p><p>After changing in the bathroom, you look at yourself in the mirror. The uniform is a skin tight grey and black suit that has turquoise lines running along your curves. You put your normal clothes in an office locker and head back to the room.</p><p>"I'm ready. Anything else I need before I go?"</p><p>Your boss shakes his head, and you smile. You set the date you want to travel to on your time watch, and disappear. Specifically, summer of 2012.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You open your eyes to see that you're standing in an empty living room. You assume this is the unoccupied house your boss talked about. It's cozy and looks like the kind of old-timey homes that you've seen in documentaries about the 2000s. There are no electronic doors, flying cars, or robotic guards! It's so... simple. This will take some getting used too.</p><p>You decide to step outside and take a look around the neighborhood. The hit of fresh air almost knocks you off your feet. You've never breathed so clearly before. There were so little trees in the future. The air must have been so toxic!</p><p>You find yourself strolling the neighborhood around on cloud nine. Who knew getting fresh air for the first time could make someone so happy? You make up your mind to explore, and wander into the forest. What you find assures you that you've gone back to the perfect time.</p><p>A white-haired child is reciting a chant from a mysterious book. You dart behind the nearest shrubbery and listen in. Suddenly, the world turns grey. The animals around you slow to a halt, but the clouds in the sky speed up. A triangle shaped light appears above the boy, and suddenly it's surrounded with flames. After a long wicked laugh, a flying yellow creature you know all too well emerges.</p><p>"Oh, oh! Gravity Falls, it is good to be back!" He circles the boy, "Name's Bill Cipher, and I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy? Haha! I'm just kidding I know who you are, Gideon."</p><p>Gideon is taken aback. "Wha- what are you? H-how do you know my name!?"</p><p>Cipher stares blankly. "Oh, I know lots of things! Lots of things. Hey, look what I can do!" Using only his mind, he forces a deer's mouth to open and it's teeth fly into his hand, "Dear teeth, for you, kid! Ahahaha!"</p><p>The white-haired boy drops the teeth in a hurry. "Ah! You're insane!"</p><p>"Sure I am, what's your point?" Bill replies as he returns the teeth to the deer's mouth.</p><p>"Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe."</p><p>You hear a gasp from the bush next to you, and crawl to look. Behind it, a brown-haired girl and a man wearing a green shirt are watching the situation. It's Mabel and Soos! They notice you and look even more surprised that they aren't the only ones watching. You put a finger to your lips and mouth a shush, while pointing to the demon. The two nod with serious faces.</p><p>Bill turns to Gideon. "You know what kid, you've convinced me. I'm sold! I'll help you with this, and in return you can help me with something I've been working on! We'll work out the details later."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>A blue flame erupts from Bill's hand, as the two shake on it.</p><p>"Well, time to go invade Stan's mind. This should be fun!" He flies into the air as a blue glow of light surrounds him. "Remember! Reality is an illusion. The universe is a hologram. Buy gold. Bye!"</p><p>In a flash of light, he disappears. Suddenly, everyone opens their eyes and gasps, wondering for a fleeting moment if what they saw was a dream.</p><p>"It worked! Uhahahaha!" Gideon maniacally giggles.</p><p>The two hiding in the bush look at you again, and wave you over.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" The girl asks.</p><p>"I was on a walk and stumbled onto... whatever this was. What are you doing here?" You ask, feigning suspicion.</p><p>"We recognized his laugh. We kind of have... a history with him. He's always up to something!" The girl responded.</p><p>"Alright. That does sound reasonable. I trust you. I'm y/n. What are your names?" You ask. It's a good plan to get friendly with the pines family if you want to succeed on your mission. </p><p>Soos speaks first this time. "I'm Soos. This is Mabel. You seem nice, so I'm sorry we can't stay long, but we need to go save Mr. Pines' mind."</p><p>"We'll see you around, new friend!" Mabel grins, and she and Soos turn around to go back to the Mystery Shack.</p><p>You wave, and as soon as they're out of sight, the leaves blowing in the wind slow to a stop. The world loses all saturation accept for a cyan light in the corner of your vision. You spin around to see the demonic triangle once again.</p><p>"Well, well, well! If it isn't the time traveler who's come to stop my party."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes are wide with shock.</p>
<p>"Didn't think I knew you were here, huh? I know a lot more than you think, Doggy! There's much more to me than what they taught you in history class." He taunts.</p>
<p>You scoff at him. </p>
<p>"Who are you calling 'Doggy'? Don't get cocky with me, Cipher. I know all about you."</p>
<p>He laughs, not taking you seriously at all.</p>
<p>"You're just like a dog! So obedient and disciplined, never going against your master. I know that's not the real you. You want more, Fido. You want freedom and power! You want to break the law by going back in time to prevent your mom's death. I could make that all happen if you agree to help me."</p>
<p>You hesitate to answer, entranced by the possibilities held by that dancing blue flame.</p>
<p>"My... mom? You could-" You shake your head and snap out of it, "No. No! Nothing you can say will make me shake your hand, you manipulative fuck!"</p>
<p>"Aw, such a shame, that means we have to be enemies." He pouts, "Unless you change your mind of course. Not like you pose much of a threat to me though, haha! Well, goodbye, Doggo. I look forward to the entertaining 'fight' you'll put up!"</p>
<p>He disappears in an instant.</p>
<p>"He's such a dick." You think, glaring at the spot in the sky he occupied just a moment before.</p>
<p>Now you're lost on what to do. The pines family is dealing with... a situation, so you can't really get a job at the Mystery Shack right now. Glancing at the ground, you notice a stray $10 bill, and an idea forms in your head.</p>
<p>"For now, I may as well get to know the townspeople." You think, "Greasy's Diner has got to be the perfect spot to meet new faces!"<br/>______</p>
<p>The first thing you notice when you enter is the delicious scent of pancakes. You sit at one of the barstools and order some with the $10 you found on the ground. On either side of you, sits a red-headed teenage girl and an old man with a white beard.</p>
<p>"Hey there, new feller! I'm old man McGucket, nice to meet'cha!"</p>
<p>"Oh, hello sir. It's a pleasure to meet you as well!" You greet him with a smile.</p>
<p>"Ah, don't be so formal. This is a small town, you'll be callin' all of us by our first names soon enough!"</p>
<p>The red-head next to you takes interest in what's going on.</p>
<p>"So, what's your name?" She asks.</p>
<p>"I'm Y/n, and yours?"</p>
<p>"Cool, I'm Wendy. Welcome to Gravity Falls, Y/n."</p>
<p>Soon enough, your pancakes are served. You bite in to the syrupy meal, and enjoy every moment of it.</p>
<p>Not too soon, you sense a deep rumbling throughout the town. Through the window's of Greasy's Diner, a massive machine with a wrecking ball can be seen rolling through the streets. Nervousness overcomes you as you race out the door.</p>
<p>After 10 minutes of keeping up with the machine, you arrive at the Mystery Shack and hide in the forest.</p>
<p>"Oh no... This is when-"</p>
<p>The wrecking ball smashes into the shack, the roof crumbling to the ground. The pines family is safe outside, but they have horrified expressions. </p>
<p>Your chest tightens at the sight, making you want to console the family, but you decide against this. You know it will be okay, that they'll stay at Soos' grandmother's place, and defeat Gideon the day after.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow I can show myself- not today." You remind yourself, and return to the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>